


Miraculous and Magical

by 0Miraculous_Kitty1212



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Miraculous_Kitty1212/pseuds/0Miraculous_Kitty1212
Summary: I'm lazy to type the relationships and characters. But you know the characters, relationships, yeah.Camilla Lemúr is going to Paris, France after her home had been destroyed, along with her most prized possessions. She was able to save her kitten, her Miraculous, her kitten's things, a few pieces of clothes, some travel and designer bags, and her hamster. What adventures lay ahead?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, Lazy Day is Monday and Friday and other days.

Oh, I wish I hadn't moved from Lavorami. It's beautiful, magical, but, all the same as Paris. Or so I thought. I boarded the plane, taking a comfortable seat by the window. Peaceful. I opened the box, looking at my Miraculous. The Peacock Miraculous. My new Miraculous. It was taken back from some hidden place days before. Then, the expected flash of light came. I had a private seat, so I was okay. Duusu floated just above the Miraculous. "You ok?" I asked the light blue kwami that represented a peacock. It yawned. 

"Camilla," Duusu said. "I'm hungry..." 

Then, it drifted off to sleep. I looked in my purse. There was no food except for mints and some candy. I chose some Dazzleberry Delight Sweets for her. Blue and sparkly. Dazzleberry Delight was a specialty back at Lavorami. It was a land where we created Miraculouses, fixed them, and give them. I poked my kwami awake.

"Here's some of the candy from Lavorami, it's all I have at the moment..." I said, looking into my purse a bit more.

"It's yummy, but without the happiness before it was destroyed..." Duusu said, kinda sad.

"We are about to approach Paris, France, please fasten your seatbelts for the incoming landing." A guy overhead said, in a thick French accent.

Welp, this is it! A fresh new start, new friends, new places new--  
CRASH!  
WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!?!? I looked out my window and saw a girl with dark green hair and light green skin with an ivy dress.

"IM POISON IVY!" It announced. 

Then, I saw a black... (Cat?) Figure speeding towards Poison Ivy. She kept throwing seeds and plant bombs, but he dodged with ease. But, I saw another figure. It was a girl in a red suit with black polka dots. I stared in awe, and remembered what to do. I rushed to the back, where no one saw, and transformed. I snuck out the plane some how and spread my wings apart. Thank god for that! Then, I swerved and used my fans to create a strong gust of wind that hit her. She stumbled, tall as she was, and started screaming at me. 

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!?" She screamed. "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"I don't have to!" I said. "And I'm the Paon! Leave these innocent people alone!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chat use Cataclysm on her hair pin. Yay! Go team! But then, the girl fell from the middle of the sky, in her normal form. Using my quick thinking skills I have been gifted with, I flew towards her and caught her. I drifted back to the ground. Ladybug figure caught a purple butterfly and released it purified.

"Miraculous LADYBUG!" She yelled, tossing an object into the air, forming ladybugs undoing all the damage caused by the akuma

"Pound it!" She and her partner did.

That, was teamwork.

"Hi! I'm Paon. Sorry if I mighta scared you..." I said sheepishly.

"Well, you were a great distraction, thanks. I'm Chat Noir, by the way." Chat said.

"I'm Ladybug. How did you see us? Were you that close in your civilian form?" Ladybug said, kinda worried.

"Yeah, it was no trouble! I gotta go..." I said, as my Miraculous started to beep.

And I fled. Not like a coward, but like a hero. I looked at the time. 

"Noo! I'm gonna be late!" I said, rushing to my performance.

I was able to get there in time (Thank goodness). I got ready, put an ear mic on, and walked on stage.

"I never knew I lost ya till I found ya!" I sang as the music started. "I never knew how much you meant to me!"

I sang through the whole song. It was one of my favorite songs when I was little. The crowd kinda sang along or clapped along. It was amazing.

"I just wanna close my arms around ya, tell ya that I'm so glad I found you! Then I wanna tell you just how much you mean to me!" I sang.

That night.... was a night I wouldn't forget. A night where I met a very petty girl, and a peculiar girl.


	2. A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilla goes to a new school and meets new kids... but anything can go wrong.

Well, nothing was  _wrong_ , but the minute I woke up,  _everything_ was wrong. The cake I baked last night was  _ruined,_ I don't know how, the pancakes were soggy, and my clothes were wrinkled.

"Boy, you're in a sticky situation..." Duusu commented, noticing that someone had spilled glue on the floor. 

I stared at the kwami.  _She's seriously making puns right now???_

I quickly cleaned everything up, ironed my clothes, fix the cake and pancakes, and finally fixed my hair into a side braid. It's not like the house burned down. But, then I hoped I didn't jinx it. Soon, I'm in my limo, the driver diving quickly so she could get a break before getting my sister from violin practice. I did the flute, but I didn't have it till after school.

We finally arrived at the school. I climbed out in my new high heel zip up boots, my fur vest, cute turtle neck dress, and silver leggings. I looked fabulous. My black hair, I refixed it into a side ponytail for the wavy after effects of the braids. This girl with her blonde hair in a ponytail sashayed over to me.

"Hi!" She said, fake cheerful, "I'm Chloe, Chloe Bourgeois! Nice to meet you! You are?"

"I'm Camilla Lemúr. Hi, Chloe, um, are you my guide for the day?" I said.

"No." She replied simply. "That brat Marinette is."

"Um, ok?" I said, uncertainly.

"Make sure that she doesn't hypnotize you into being her minion. She has already done that to be elected class representative." Chloe said.

"Really?" I asked, as a girl in pigtails strode over, slightly glaring at Chloe.

"Hi! I'm Marinette, I'll be your guide today!" She said. 

"I'm Camilla." I said for the second time today.

"I'll show you around, and his is my best friend, Alya." She said, as a girl in red hair came over. 

"Girl, you-know-who is having a photo shoot at lunch today!" Alya said, wiggling her eyebrows at Marinette. "You gonna come?"

"I don't know, Alya, this is Camilla, I have to show her around..." Marinette said slowly.

"Then bring her along! You do wanna talk to him, don't you?" Alya asked.

"Y-yeah, but--" Marinette started.

"No buts! Let's go! Camilla, wanna come?" She asked, interrupting Marinette.

"Uh, sure." I replied. 

Chloe was definitely wrong about Marinette.

 


	3. The Trio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In where Camilla realizes Adrien was an old friend.... in another life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT DEAD. If that's what y'all are thinking, I was bored, and decided to write stuff.

"Who's 'you-know-who'?" I asked Alya, not completely sure if Chloe was right.

"Adrien, Marinette's cr--mmmmph!" She started, before Marinette put her hand over Alya's mouth.

Alya started to frown.

"DONT TELL HER!" Marinette said.

"Fine." Alya said, pouting.

We arrived at the park. I had never been there before, but it was beautiful. Then, I saw photographers around a blonde boy that was posing, snapping pictures.

"Look! It's Camilla!" Someone yelled. 

I turned and saw a little girl that was at my concert. Remembering, I saw a balloon in her hand, a lollipop in the other. I had signed her balloon, shirt, and poster. She was very energetic. The photographers turned as well.

"Camilla! Would you like to pose with Mr. Agreste?" A guy with an Italian accent said.

"Umm, I dunno, I have to go shoot a scene for a new movie?" I said.

"It will only take a few minutes! Come, come!" He said, plopping me next to the blonde boy.

He reminded me of someone, but I couldn't remember.

"I'm Adrien. So, you're that singer?" He said.

"Yeah, so, uh, what do I do?" I asked, smiling.

"Just pose." He said.

I laughed, he laughed as well. We struck a few poses. It was fun. After the first few, I invited Marinette and Alya to pose with us with Adrien's friend, Nino.

The next day, Chloe was walking towards me with an expression that a dog had done its business right there.

"I saw your magazine, what were you doing with  _my_ Adrikins?" She asked.

"The photographers saw me at the park with Marinette and Alya and asked me to pose. With them." I replied, shrugging.

"But-" 

"Leave her  _alone_ , Chloe." Said a voice from behind her.

She turned around and saw Alya and Marinette.

"Why, hello Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Alya Cesaíre." Chloe said.

"Back off." Alya said, almost growling.

Literally, Alya was a millimeter away from growling. Chloe glared at them.

"Why should I listen to brats/wannabes like you?" She asked, clearly disgusted.

"Back off!" Alya growled, again.

Chloe glared again.

"Give me orders again, and I'll make your life a living hell." Chloe snarled.

"You already do." Marinette said, glaring.

Chloe took one last look and sashayed away. Thank god.

"You okay?" Marinette asked.

"She asked me about Adrien and you and Alya." I replied.

Marinette's face turned as red as Ladybug's suit. Actually, redder.

"W-what did she ask?" Marinette said.

"She said she saw the magazine with all of us in it and thought you actually weren't enough to be on the front page when she was showing me the cover." I said. 

Marinette looked relieved. Then, we heard screams.

"I gotta go to shelter, uh, bye!" I said, rushing off.

Soon, I found a place to transform.

"Duusu, transform me!" I said.

After a wash of blue magic, I was off. I leaped over rooftops, searching for the akuma. Then, I was knocked to the side. I cursed under my breath as I crashed into the side of a building, wincing. Soon, I saw Chat leaping around. He spotted me. Ladybug was busy fighting the akuma. Chat leapt down.

"What happened?" He asked.

I winced.

"The stupid akuma sent me flying." I said, glaring.

"Can you stand?" He asked.

"No, I can't." I said sarcastically, getting up.

"Well you seem in purr-fect condition, Paon." He replied.

"Less puns, more action!" I replied.

We leapt toward the akuma in perfect sync, and Ladybug used Lucky Charm. It was... a pepper shaker??? Me and Ladybug looked at each other. I nodded, syncing our mind waves, she threw it to me and I unscrewed the cap a little and tossed it over the akuma. He started to sneeze. A lot! And non stop. I leapt and snagged the akumatized object, which was a ring, and threw it at the ground near Ladybug. It cracked and the akuma flew out. She caught it in her yo yo.

"Pound it!" We said, doing a group fist bump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What can I say except 'You're Welcome'  
> -Maui from Moana


	4. Movie Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilla is starting in a movie called 'Romeo and Juliet: Love Reunited'. She goes to the studio... and gets a crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't written, in a while, must TYPE!

"Starlight Studios, please." I said, climbing into my limo.

"Cam, don't worry, Sasha gave me a copy of your schedule, I know where to go." My driver said.

"Oh, good." I said, just as Sasha climbed into the limo.

"Ok, let's go." Sasha said.

Minutes later, we arrived at Starlight Studios for role call.

"Camilla!" Mark, the director, said.

"Here!" I said.

"Amber!" He said. "Is she here?"

"Here!" Said a girl by the set.

On the contrary, she looked just like Chloe. Except, she had her hair down, was much happier, and she was kind. I was chatting with the boy that was acting as Romeo's advisor.

"Hi!" Amber said. "I'm Amber, Amber Bourgeois. You must know my sister, she's the older twin!"

I stared. CHLOE HAD A TWIN??? She never told me... probably because she was embarrassed by her.

"Chloe never told me she had a twin."

"Well, Chloe is sometimes embarrassed of me, and, I live with it..." Amber said.

I knew it!

"I feel the same way," I said. "Whenever me and my sister go to this huge party, she ignores my presence and chats with her friends." 

"Same!" Amber said.

There was a knock on the door and some guy came in. I assumed he was acting as Romeo, beacause girls were looking at him with a longing look. It was gross. He sat down beside me and greeted himself as Cole Viril.

"Which character are you acting as?" I asked.

"Prince Romeo." He said. "You?"

"The Lovely Juliet." I said, doing a curtsy.

"Well, we found each other." He joked.

I laughed. He was kinda cute. Kind, cute, passionate, cool, sincere, and dramatic at some points. After a while of getting to know each other, we decide to practice our lines with the script Mark's assistant, Cassie, passed out.

"Juliet, I have loved you since the day we met." Cole read.

"Romeo, you know your father doesn't approve of our love!" I exclaimed.

"But thou are kind, thoughtful, and beautiful. You are my sun, Juliet, why don't we run away?" He asked.

"Why, Romeo, we have our duties and responsibilities to take care of, who knows what will happen when we're gone?" I replied.

"Juliet-"

"Romeo, please, we still have time." I said, still reading off the script.

"I understand, every rose has it's thorns..." Cole said dramatically, turning around on cue. 

"Romeo-"

"Juliet, its fine, like you said, we have till the end of time. I will love you forever." He said, looking back.

End Scene.

"BRAVO!" Mark said, clapping. "This is going to be the best movie ever made!"

Cole and I bowed and walked off the set. Then, we heard screams. 

"I should head over to my house, we could get hurt." I said.

"Got it." He said, running off to help some people get to safety.

I smiled, he was so selfless. I helped a few kids before I was able to find a spot to transform safely. Soon, I was zippping through the air, looking for the akuma. This time, the akuma was a kid who's friends were invited to a party and she wasn't, and her powers were to destroy parties, reunions, and destroy anything to do with parties. 

"Hey! Why don't you ask the person who invited them to invite you?" I yelled, throwing my fan at her. 

She flinched at the words.

"Never!" She yelled, party streamer bombs blasting towards me. 

It was too quick, but Chat blocked it with his staff. 

"Just like Bubbler..." he muttered. "Why do you want to go to a party that poops?"

"That's what I told my friends, but they didn't listen!" She screamed. 

The battle was rough. I had to use my power, Peacocks Guide, three times. My power guides us to do stuff that actually helps with our battles. Soon, we finished the fight.

"Pound it!" We said.

I was able to detransform and get back to the movie by three o'clock. Sure, we finished a scene of the movie, but Cole and I became best friends... maybe more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, hope you enjoyed


	5. Returning?

My sister arrived home soon. Late. 

"You're late." I said, not looking up from my sketch of a dress.

Personally, I loved art and music. Both very calming.

"I know, leave me alone." She said, eyes red.

"What happened?" I asked, turning around.

"Well, I didn't expect you to be in the drawing room, but I guess I'll go to my room." She said, clearly hiding something.

"What's wrong?" I asked again, clearly trying to help.

Then, she burst into tears. I gasped, and rushed to her side.

"Me and m-my boyfriend broke up!" She said, sniffling and crying.

"That guy was wrong to ditch you. There are other guys out there that probably actually love you." I said, hugging her.

My older sister. I cried with her. I felt her pain. She had always watched my back, gave me advice... took care of me.

"I'm ok, really." She said, sniffling. 

"Ok, be careful, Jess." I said.

I loved my sister, she was always there for me. Even after our parents were taken, and we had to move with our aunt in Paris... here... home... I'm hoping to bring them back. No matter what. I decided to do it tonight.

     Soon, I left my sister a note about where I'd gone, and that I'd be alright. I hope she wouldn't get worried. Even after all this drama.

     Then, I transformed and leapt into the night.


	6. Midnight Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW!!! I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER, here it is!

I knew someone was watching me. I just knew it. So, I turned around. Nothing. But I knew something... or rather  _someone_ was there.

"I know you're there." I said into the darkness.

"Fine, you caught me, P." Chat said, stepping out of the darkness.

"You? What is it?" I asked.

Chat blinked, and looked rather guilty. I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, my parents aren't home, and I was bored, an--" 

"ARE YOU INSANE???" I yelled.

He blinked again. 

 _Stupid cat_ , I thought.

"Well, yeah, but you're out, what's the deal?" He asked.

"What's. The. Deal?" I said, heating up. "This is  _my_ choice! I have to do this! You don't understand!!!"

"Then tell me." He said, plopping onto the roof. 

I stared. The stupid cat was wasting my time.

"Look, you're wasting my time, I have to go." I said, turning.

"Just tell me what's wrong." Chat said. "Everyone has family problems."

I gave in, and it all came pouring out carefully. 

"Well, my parents were taken by some dark force, and I have to get them back. I moved here with my sister and aunt. My sister is having a rough time, I really need to find my parents, and so much more stuff that cannot be said. Will you help me?" I asked.

"Sure, what about LB?" Chat asked.

"I dunno, we can't leave Paris like this..." I hesitated.

Chat grabbed his staff and called her anyway. After a minute, she answered.

"Oh my gosh, Chat, it's Midnight, what could you possibly want at this hour?" She asked.

"Meet us at the tower." Chat replied.

"Wait, Paon's there?"

"Yeah, she needs our help."

"On my way."

Chat hung up, and we headed to the Eiffel Tower. 

I looked over at the view of the city. But it was now or never.

Finally, Ladybug arrived.

"What do you need help with?" She asked.

"I'm on a mission to rescue my parents. I should've done this a long time ago. Ever since I arrived, we're wasting time, people!" I said, desperate for the help. "Please..."

"We'll do it."

Ladybug looked determined.

I hugged her.

"Thank you!" I said.

"No problem!" She said.

Then, out of no where, I saw a beam of light, and everything turned dark.


	7. Out of the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilla finds out that not all is what it seems...

I woke up as there was light shining on my face. I only had five minutes till I detransformed. Chat and Ladybug were with me... I think.

"Guys, wake up!" I said, nudging them.

I didn't know who was who. Also, I think they may have detransformed... oh well. 

Soon, Chat woke up. 

"What's going on...? Crap, I detransformed!" He said.

"Well, I'm awake, and I haven't detransformed yet..." I said. 

"Plagg probably just wants cheese." Chat said.

"Probably, I have no idea, I can't see anyone, let's get out of here." I said.

And we heard another voice.

"I need CHEEEEEEEESE!" I heard it say.

"Shut up, Plagg, can you chew the ropes or something?" 

"Nah, oh hey look, Ladybug's detransformed."

"Shut up, Plagg!" Tikki said, after introducing herself to us. 

"We have cookies in her purse! So stop complaining!" Tikki said.

"Guys, wait... we're at the top of the Eiffel Tower still..."


	8. Running Free, Falling Carelessly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica, Camilla's sister, has her own miraculous. Every girl in Lavorami of Royal Heritage got a miraculous. But, Camilla likes to call her Jess. Jessica sets out to rescue her sister.

I didn't know that Jess was looking for me. She was even calling my Identity nickname.

"Bleú!!!" I heard. Jess.

"Help! We were captured!!!" I yelled, voice growing hoarse. 

Soon, I couldn't even speak. I could barely be heard.

"What happened?" I whispered, unable to speak.

"Plagg, Claws out!"

"Tikki, SPOTS ON!"

I felt them transform behind my back, it felt weird.

"Im awake." Ladybug said. 

"HELP! WE'RE AT THE EIFFEL TOWER, WE ARE TRAPPED!!!" Ladybug said.

"What happened?" Ladybug said as her voice grew hoarse.

Then, I noticed there was a huge necklace draped around us.

"Get the necklace, Quick before we lose our voices!" I said, losing my voice.

I couldn't speak. Chat started yelling, and I couldn't access my magical fans to use my power.

"Use Cataclysm!" Ladybug said hoarsely.

"Couldn't you have said that about a few minutes ago?" Chat said, summoning his cataclysm on the rope binding us.

We broke free and took off the big necklace. And a bunny figure approached us.

"Stand back!" I yelled.

"Hop away!" Chat said.

"Go eat carrots!" Ladybug yelled.

She stepped out of the darkness. Rose Lapin.

"Rose!" I said.

We usually went by our colors, and I hugged her.

"What're you doing here? It's dangerous!" She said sternly. "You're comforting me, then you run off and give me stress?!?"

Tears were in her eyes. I stared, and then glared. 

"I need you to keep Paris safe while we're gone. You'll need help, but I'm sure you'll get it. I'm on a secret mission. I'm going." I said, equally stern.

"Fine, just... just stay safe." She said, putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"I will. I always have," I replied.

Ladybug, Chat, and I leapt away.

"Next stop: Lavorami," I said, using the map on my compact.

They nodded.


End file.
